The Circus Girl and Her Fan
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Circus Girl Ty Lee meets her biggest fan. A boy with spiky hair of an unusual shade. Just a sweet and simple oneshot between Naruto and Ty Lee.


Circus Girl and Her Fan

0

Naruto x Ty Lee

0

Story Start

0

The highpoint of the show was about to perform and like always he was there to witness her. The lithe beauty in her colorful attire was as beautiful and graceful as always. Like a swan she daintily moved across the high wire, pulling off amazing feats such as hand stands, spins, and twirls across the high wire in a display of grace and skill not known to this world since the Air Nomad genocide.

He held the bouquet of flowers, Fire lilies, as he couldn't wait for when the show was over. When the performance ended the young man walked around the tent. He spent his time gazing at all the strange wonder and caged animals. To his luck or maybe fate he had bumped into the acrobat sending him tumbling to the ground. .

''Oopsiie sorry about that.'' she said extending a hand. It took the young man much to his embarrassment to realize he was on the ground.

''It's okay...I should have watched where I was going.'' He said as she seemed to gaze at his hair.

''Whoa...what's up with your hair?'' she asked, gesturing to his hair.

''I...I was born that way.'' He said feeling rather self-conscious at the moment. His blond hair really made him stand out, so he usually had to keep it covered or hidden if he wanted to go into a village for the day or travel without being asked questions or heckled.

''Wow...so cool. I wonder how I would look if I had gold hair? Do you think I would look good with gold hair?'' She said with those big beautiful bright eyes with her.

''I'm sure you would, but you look cute as you do now.'' He complemented her. ''I got you these.'' He said handing her the fire lilies.

''Wow thanks. Aren't these rare this time a year?''

''Yeah I grew them myself. I fancy myself having a green thumb of sorts. Anyway my name is Naruto by the way.'' The spiky haired blond introduced himself.

''Oh I love fishcake!'' The bubbly girl declared. ''I'm Ty Lee by the way.'' She introduced herself seemingly unaware of the blond's slight annoyance at the fishcake exclamation. ''Now that I think about it you look familiar?'' She said as she tapped her chin before her eyes widened. ''Ooh! You got whiskers!'' She said as her mind fleeted from one thought to another. ''Can I touch them? Pleeease? I've never seen anyone with whiskers before.''

''Yeah...go ahead.'' He said surprised that the girl in question could actually see them. He thought he had hidden them. To his embarrassment he let out a slight purr from her gentle touch to which the bubbly girl giggled. ''I was hoping you wouldn't mind joining me for lunch tomorrow?'' He said as Ty Lee kept on playing with his whiskers.

''Hhm...okay.'' She said as she rubbed her fingers along them. ''What time?''

''Around noon I would say.'' He said as one of the Circus performers exited the tent.

''Come on Ty lee we have to clean up for tonight!"' The Circus Performer said before she disappeared back into the tent.

''Sorry I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow though whiskers!'' Ty Lee said with a cheerful wave before she bounced her way back into the tent.

''Yeah...see you then.'' Naruto thought to himself as he decided that maybe he should go and actually plan out something for the date so it would be successful. Thankfully enough Ty Lee was the kind of girl who wasn't high maintenance.

''So tell me about yourself?'' The bubbly girl asked as they made their way to the restaurant. She was wearing a nice and quaint little black dress with a V-neck line and black heels. Naruto had seen the fun and energetic side of Ty Lee so far, but the sexy side he was seeing had him steaming at the color. The dress hugged her quite nicely and showed how developed she was for her age.

''I'm a traveler quite simply. I work with an organization and our fighting style is different than bending. In fact my home land is quite a bit of ways from here and its not really practical for people of my homeland to travel here or vice versa considering the distance. Let's just say I caught the eye of some unsavory people and until the situation is resolved I've been relocated until I'm strong enough to defend myself.''

''How...that sounds like some heavy stuff.''

''How about you?'' He asked as his eyes focused on her face. ''What's your story?'' he asked as he noticed a shift in her demeanor. ''I'm sorry...sore subject?''

''Yes but...'' she chewed on the bottom of her lips. ''Since you're telling me about yourself I guess I should as well. I have six sisters who look like me and I felt like I was just part of a matched set. People always see my family or just the younger sister of one of my older sisters; no one saw me for me and well I wanted to be unique so I ran away and joined the circus. You must think I'm silly huh?'' she asked as Naruto shook his head.

''I know exactly how you feel. People used to ignore me all the time so I used to do pranks all the time to get attention and...'' Naruto went over the various pranks he did from painting the Hokage monument in broad daylight to replacing all the water from the water coolers in the teacher lounge and water bottles with sea water and dissolved laxatives.

By the end of the tale Ty Lee was giggling her ass off. ''You're really funny and cute too.'' he said as she stroked her thumb against the top of his hand.

''And then I...'' Naruto blinked; wondering if he heard her right. "What did you say?"

She giggled again ''I said you're cute.'' He widened his eyes. "What? It's true!"

''You caught me off guard. Being told you're cute by your idol isn't an everyday occurrence.''

It felt odd to walk into a restaurant with Ty Lee, a nice restaurant no less. It looked like any other fire nation restaurant; lots of red and gold with waiters were all in black pants and immaculate red shirts with bow-ties. The whole restaurant had a whole serene smell of fresh fire lilies. On the stage were a bunch of performers were playing soft music as a waiter seated them at their table.

The hostess gave Naruto a wine menu, but the server must have had a better eye for ages and took it away with a sharp "You won't need that." Naruto eyes were constantly scanning the restaurant, making sure no one of an enemy nation had managed to track him here all this time. Soon the two of them began talking as they started talking about more casual things as they began enjoying the evening.

Anyway after ordering some noodles, rice, chicken hawks along with some spiced tea. After having some fire tarts for desert the two of them went out for a walk until they came across a park where they could see a clear view of the moon through the clouds.

"How about we tell each other what we think of the other?" She proposed with enthusiasm. "You start!"

''Well I think you're energetic, bubbly, and fun to be around. You're definitely a good listener and really cute.'' She giggled. "I guess so. My turn!" She said as she took a seat in his lap. She giggled seeing the blond heat up. "Still seating on his lap, she moved her upper body away from his own and stroked her chin. "Well I think you're a nice and really sweet guy. You also have a really cool hair color and you're cute; especially when you're all flustered...and you know what else?''

'Naruto managed to squeak out as Ty Lee smirked at him in a rather predatory. She placed her hands on his cheeks and smiled. ''I'm your biggest fan too Mr. Guardian.'' she whispered as Naruto's eyes widened.

''How did you...''

''Se-ce-ret.'' she whispered as she closed the gap between their lips placing a sweet and soft kiss on his lips for a few minutes and licked them away. ''Hhm...you taste like ramen.'' she commented as she kissed him again, stroking her fingers through his hair.

While Naruto should have been concerned how the girl knew about his alter-ego he decided her delicious lips and warm body was on the forefront of his mind_. 'Well, this is going to be a rather interesting life.' _He thought. If these were the types of fun incidents he was going to have while world hopping than he could see why Hagoromo explored the worlds. This was going to be a fun experience.


End file.
